Wheel of the World
by trizfores
Summary: ..."Just when you think its lost in the rain, it comes back knockin' at your door." A oneshot inspired by a song with the same title. SSHG


AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Hermione cursed to herself as she walked through the crowded streets of muggle London. It was raining, and all she had was her hooded jacket—no umbrella. Soaked through, she couldn't care less at the moment. All she could think about was _him._

Damn him for forgetting!

Tears from her eyes mixed with the water of the rain on her face. She cried for her heart was breaking, and shattering into more and more pieces the more she thought about him. She tried to stop, but she couldn't. He was not just in her head, and in her heart, but around her as well. Everywhere she turned, she was reminded of a certain moment that they had shared together.

---

Hermione stopped as she saw a certain pizzeria from across the street. It was the place where they had their first actual date.

"_Try this out Love," Severus said as he fed her a fork full of chili and olive oil pasta. "Good isn't it?"_

_Hermione smiled right after she swallowed the food. "Scrumptious!"_

"_You want to know what else is scrumptious?" Severus asked as he looked at her with his brow raised._

"_That salmon pizza?" Hermione asked back as she pointed to the pizza right next to his elbow. She hadn't taken a bite out of it since it was always Severus who was feeding her since the appetizers arrived._

"_This…" Severus said as he bent forward. His lips teased hers briefly before he kissed her. Soon, their tongues were tangling and dancing against each others._

"_Scrumptious…" Hermione said breathlessly as he pulled away. In his eyes, she saw desire and passion that she too felt for him._

---

She remembered that first date so vividly as if it were just yesterday. It was a day that she could never forget. As she continued to walk, she could just not only imagine but feel him standing next to her.

Her heart led her feet blindly as she walked. Her left hand was no longer in her pocket. Instead, it was hanging as heavy rain drops slid down her fingers. Though her fingers were trembling, they felt warm. She could feel his fingers entwined with hers. When she looked to her left, he wasn't there. Again, she could feel her heart break.

Time seemed like a century, until Hermione found herself standing beneath _the_ tree in the park. Her fingers trembled as it brushed down the tree trunk, feeling its rough bark. With her eyes closed, she remembered. This was the exact place and time in which he said those three words to her last year.

---

"_I love you…" Hermione heard him whisper into her ear. He could feel her lips brush against her ear lightly._

_She was afraid to open her eyes for she knew that he truly wasn't there. He could feel him kiss her temple and wrap an arm around her, keeping her warm._

"_Happy anniversary Love," she imagined him saying into her ear. And the voice continued. "Open your eyes Love, I'm right here…"_

Though her heart was breaking, Hermione did open her eyes. As she turned her head to the side, she was surprised to see Severus standing right next to her. With only a black leather jacket, his wet hair had clung to the sides of his face. No longer was she dreaming or imagining.

"I'd never forget Hermione," Severus said softly as he pulled her against him with a single arm. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small object.

Hermione gasped when she saw a diamond solitaire ring in the middle of his palm.

"Marry me Hermione. Marry me and make me the happiest man alive. I love you," Severus said softly with a hint of nervousness.

Hermione looked up, deep into his black orbs. She saw the man she loved, with all of her heart. The sad tears that were flooding her eyes were quickly changed into tears of joy. "You never forgot?"

"Never," Severus shook his head.

"Yes," Hermione sobbed. "Yes, I will marry you!"

As soon as Severus placed the ring on her finger, she threw her arms around his neck, and they both kissed each other. It was a kiss that not only sealed their engagement, but also mended Hermione's heart back whole.

Her heart was whole, as where both their souls. Two halves becoming one.

-----

AN – This oneshot was inspired by a song entitled "Wheel of the World" by Carrie Underwood. **Review!**


End file.
